El hermano pequeño
by sirem
Summary: Sam queda encogido a 10 cm por un conjuro. Ahora Dean tendrá que hacer qeu vuelva a su tamaño normal. CRACK. Algo leve de wincest.


Usuario del LJ: sirem  
Nombre del autor: sirem  
Email:   
Fandom sobre el que vas a escribir: Supernatural  
Género: Gen o Slash (wincest). ¿No puedo decidirlo cuando vea cómo va saliendo el fic? Si no puedo, wincest, que será lo más probable.  
Título: El hermano pequeño  
Resumen del argumento: En un futuro en el que ya han cicatrizado las heridas entre los hermanos y el Apocalipsis ha pasado, Sam quiere dejar la caza. Dean intenta convencerle de que no lo haga, y le lleva a ver a una bruja para que le lea el futuro y vea que debe seguir cazando. Pero cuando entran en la casa de la bruja, ésta ha desaparecido. Sam, buscando pistas de la desaparición, toca algo que hace que se encoja hasta los diez centímetros.  
Ahora tienen que encontrar a la bruja y devolver a Sam a su tamaño natural.

—Esto es una total estupidez. —Sam estiraba el cuello, intentando leer los carteles de las calles, con un dedo en un mapa de carreteras.

—Me lo prometiste. —Dean ni siquiera se giró. Miraba a la carretera y conducía a más velocidad de la aconsejada.

—Ya lo sé. Por eso estamos aquí. Pero es tu último intento de hacerme cambiar de opinión: hemos matado a tantos demonios que, hagamos lo que hagamos, nos van a abrir un hueco en el cielo.—Sam levantó la cabeza del mapa y miró a su hermano—. Junto a tu Castiel. ¡Déjame pasar el resto de mi vida en paz!

—No es mi Castiel. ¡Y aún quedan muchos demonios que matar, muchos espíritus que liberar, muchos bichos atacando gente! --el tono de voz de Dean no cambia, pero Sam puede reconocer el tono irritado de su padre tras sus palabras.

--Sí es tu Castiel, tú te lo tirabas.— Sam no puede perder la oportunidad de recordárselo a su hermano —. Ya sé que el mal no se acaba, pero yo he acabado con la caza. ¡Me lo merezco, joder! Y gira por ahí que te pasas la salida.

--Ya lo sé, listo. ¿Siempre tienes que recordarme ese tema? ¿Y tengo que recordarte que fue totalmente tu culpa? Al menos yo lo hacía con un ángel.

—¿Eso qué significa?

--Nada.

—¿Cómo que nada? ¡Qué cojones significa eso?

--Sammy, paso de volver a discutir por lo mismo. Ya hemos llegado.

Salen del coche a la vez. Aunque hayan pasado mucho este último año, Sam aún conserva un gesto amable en su rostro y Dean deja entrever una pequeña sonrisa. Sabe que esta vez conseguirá que su hermano siga con él. Y si no lo consigue, sabe que jamás se dará por vencido.

Entran en la pequeña tienda. Una cortina de cuentas de colores protege la puerta, y las paredes están decoradas como el carromato de un gitano. Pero en la tienda no hay nadie.

—Qué raro. Bobby me aseguró que estaría aquí...

Sam palpó la pistola que llevaba en el pantalón, en un gesto instintivo y comenzó a recorrer la tienda buscando pistas que indicasen qué había pasado con la dueña. Dean jugueteaba con un pequeño muñeco para hacer budú.

—¡Dean! Deja eso. Esto me huele mal.

—¿Hueles a azufre?

Sam rodó los ojos.

--Es una frase hecha. Ven aquí. Mira.

Sam señalaba una mesa en la que había repartidas unas cartas. Dean le devolvió el gesto, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Qué?

Sam bufó.

—Qué va a ser. Hay una tirada de tarot a la mitad. Ninguna adivina dejaría una tirada de tarot a la mitad. Ha pasado algo. Y mira, en la ventana hay un amuleto protector, pero no hemos visto ninguno en la puerta al entrar.

—A lo mejor está bajo el felpudo.

Dean volvió hasta la puerta. Mientras tanto, Sam miraba las abarrotadas estanterías de la bruja. Entre tanta basura iba a ser difícil encontrar lo que buscaban. Vio símbolos de protección verdaderos mezclados con amuletos falsos para turistas. Libros antiguos con informaciones valiosas entre publicaciones recientes en las que se explicaban falsos monstruos. Nunca había visto una mezcla tan extraña de mito y realidad.

Cogió una de las cajas con aspecto de falsa y la abrió. Y de repente, todo lo que supo es que se había transportado a una habitación oscura y estrecha llena de pesados telones.

Dean comprobó que faltaba el amuleto de la entrada, y estuvo seguro de que algo malo pasaba cuando notó que en el cristal del escaparate había restos de sal.

Volvió a la parte de atrás, llamando a Sam a gritos. Cuando entró en la sala, sólo había un montón de ropa en el lugar en el que había dejado a su hermano. La ropa i_de su hermano_/i.

No le pareció adecuado que Sam quisiese jugar en la tienda de la bruja, donde además estaba ocurriendo algo sobrenatural, pero conocía al pervertido de su hermano y sabía que esas cosas eran las que le daban morbo.

Se quitó la cazadora y pretendió jugar al escondite, mirando en los rincones y los armarios.

—¡Sam!¡Sammy! ¿Dónde te has metido? No te encueeeentroooo...— Lo decía con voz cantarina, al tiempo que se iba quitando la camiseta.

De repente, oyó un disparo justo detrás suyo.

En dos segundos tenía el arma en la mano y buscaba el origen del disparo. Provenía de la ropa de Sam, y la culata de su pistola asomaba por la cintura de los pantalones.

Se agachó y la levantó. Y allí, colgado del gatillo estaba su hermano. Un Sam de diez centímetros de altura. Desnudo. Y muy enfadado.

Al principio no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero luego, sintió algo diferente de una tela a su lado. Algo frío, duro y negro, tan alto como su cintura. Como si fuese una caja de metal grande.

Al moverse, notó que estaba desnudo. Genial, seguro que era algún demonio pervertido. Recorrió la caja de metal, que luego giraba. En el giro había una especie de hueco, como un asa. Y continuaba en forma de tubería... ¡Un momento!

Sam se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba un segundo antes de oír la voz de Dean llamándole.

Intentó hacerse oír, pero la ropa no permitía que su voz alcanzase a su hermano, que parecía estar kilómetros más arriba. Así que, con cuidado, movió la pistola para que apuntase al lado contrario de la voz de Dean y, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, disparó.

Segundos después Dean lo levantaba por los aires y, por lo menos, no le había aplastado con el pie.

No podía reír. No. Podía. Reír.

Su hermano había sido encogido.

Un furioso Sam sentado en la culata de su propia pistola frunció el ceño cuando toda la mesa tembló con las carcajadas de Dean.

—No me hace ninguna gracia.

Su vocecita era apenas audible, pero, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, Dean conseguía escucharla. Aunque claro, reírse le impedía hacer ningún esfuerzo para escuchar a su hermano.

—Es gracioso, Sammy. Preocupante, pero gracioso.

—Por lo menos consígueme algo de ropa. Aquí hace frío.

Dean miró a su alrededor. Lo único que había que pudiese valer era un vestido de una de las muñecas budú. Se lo acercó a Sam.

Debía hacer frío de verdad, porque se lo puso sin rechistar. Dean no pudo resistir la tentación y le hizo una foto con el móvil. Ya tenía material de chantaje durante años.

—Como alguien vea esa foto me las vas a pagar.

Dean se echó a reír de nuevo. Su hermano con esa mirada y una cabeza y media más que él era amenazante; con diez centímetros de altura, esa mirada sólo provocaba risa.

—Quédate quieto, no quiero que te pierdas. Voy a ver si averiguo algo más sobre cómo desapareció la bruja, recojo el objeto que te hizo eso y nos vamos a devolverte tu tamaño.

—No me voy a perder.

—Y si ataca una rata, chilla.

Sam se quedó tremendamente enfadado. Pensaba que después de toda su experiencia estas cosas no le pasarían. Y ahora estaba ahí, con un vestido de tirantes que apenas le cubría los muslos, sin ropa interior y con los pies helados. Y sabía que las burlas de su hermano se prolongarían durante meses.

Dean estaba más preocupado de lo que parecía. No quería asustar a Sam, pero temía que el hechizo fuese irreversible. Pensó en pedir ayuda a Castiel, pero Sammy le había dejado muy claro que si quería que todo volviese a ser como antes tenía que dejar de ver al ángel. Y además, Castiel no hacía favores sin pedir nada a cambio.

Recogió rápidamente todo lo que pudiese ser una evidencia y volvió a poner la mueca burlona. Eso enfadaría a Sam, pero no lo asustaría.

—Bueno, enano. — Era imposible vencer la tentación de hacer chistes malos —. Te voy a llevar en el bolsillo de la camiseta. Tienes suerte de que esta camiseta tenga un bolsillo, no te gustaría ir en el del pantalón... O tal vez sí...

—No me puedo creer que estés haciendo bromas guarras tal y como estoy —se quejaba Sam mientras Dean lo guardaba en su bolsillo.

—¿Qué se siente al ser el más bajito de la relación?

—Tú deberías saberlo.

Dean continuó haciendo bromas estúpidas mientras guardaba en el maletero la misteriosa caja (sin abrirla) y subía al coche.

Sam, harto de su hermano, se sentó en el fondo del bolsillo.

Olía a su hermano y estaba calentito, así que no se estaba tan mal. En menos de dos segundos se quedó dormido.

Dean continuaba con sus absurdas bromas.

—Y ahora jamás podrás volver a decir que la tienes más grande que yo. Y cuando digas "cariño" en vez de burlarme de ti contestaré "¡he encogido a los niños!". Ni... —decía estupideces mecánicamente, sin esperar respuesta. Respuesta que, de todas formas, no llegaba —...y ahora además de ser el hermano pequeño, serás el hermano i_más bajito_/i.

Dean se mosqueó de la falta de respuesta, así que abrió el bolsillo y miró. Vio a su hermano quieto y sin moverse. Pegó un brusco frenazo que casi hace que el coche de detrás se estampase contra ellos y metió la mano con cuidado en el bolsillo, sacando a su hermano agarrado del vestido.

—¡Ahhhh! ¡Eso duele!

—¡Lo siento! Perdona, pensé que te había pasado algo. ¿estás bien?

—Sí, estaba dormido. Aunque ahora tengo mucho hambre.

—¿Tú? Pero si desayunamos hace menos de dos horas.

—Creo que sé lo que pasa. Mi metabolismo va mucho más rápido ahora, al ser más pequeño. Eso también significa que es más probable que muera pronto, o envejezca mucho, si no encontramos la manera de devolverme a mi tamaño.

Dean asintió con la cabeza y devolvió a su hermano a su bolsillo. Metió unos cuantos doritos con él.

Y aceleró el coche.

Sam había acabado los doritos enseguida. Esto del metabolismo rápido iba a ser una putada. Se aburría, y era un esfuerzo chillar para que Dean le oyese, así que se dedicó a explorar el bolsillo. Había un pequeño agujero en un borde, pero tan pequeño que no había peligro. En el otro lado había un par de hilos sueltos. Y ya. No había nada más interesante en ese bolsillo, así que se dedicó a palpar a través del bolsillo.

—Sammy, estate quieto. Me haces cosquillas.

Ignoró a Dean. Había descubierto qué era ese bultito a la altura de su pecho. Era un pezón.

Primero no había parado de moverse, y ahora notaba sus diminutas manitas tocando su pecho. Era enano, pero era Sam. Se notaba en la manera de acariciarlo. Y cuando empezó rozar su pezón tuvo que gemir.

—¡Sammy!

Oyó una risita. Y entonces notó cómo se humedecía su camiseta, sólo un poquito. Pero eso hizo el roce más excitante.

Iba demasiado rápido para conducir empalmado. Agarró por la falda del vestido a su hermano y lo levantó a la altura de sus ojos. Estaba colorado y tan excitado como él.

—Para. ¡Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?

—¡Me aburro!

Dean se quitó su colgante y ató a su hermano por la cintura, dejándole la posibilidad de sentarse en el propio colgante, como si fuese un columpio. Luego, lo colgó del espejo retrovisor.

—Mira la carretera.

A Sam le molestó un poco la idea de Dean. Estaba caliente, y cuando estaba caliente quería Dean YA, fuese enano o normal.

Pero luego comenzó a frotarse contra el colgante. No era Dean pero le servía igual. Hasta que a su hermano le pareció mal también.

—¡Quieres parar! Al final vamos a tener un accidente. ¿No ves que me distraes demasiado?

Sam no paró, pero el metabolismo acelerado también aceleraba... i_otras cosas_/i, así que batió su propio record y tardó cinco segundos en acabar.

Lo peor era que había manchado el vestido, pero a ver quién se lo decía a Dean...

Sammy le había hecho caso y había parado sus conductas sexuales. Ya era lo suficientemente enfermo tener sexo con su hermano como para encima tener sexo con un hermano enano.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Bobby, que, por suerte, quedaba unos pueblos más allá, Dean desató a Sam y lo volvió a meter en el bolsillo. Estaba medio dormido, así que no empezó a corretear de un lado a otro.

Bobby escuchó, negó con la cabeza y dijo su habitual "vais a acabar conmigo". Preparó una cama pequeñita para Sam y buscó un traje de indio de una figura que tenía en un armario. No era menos ridículo que el vestido, pero por lo menos tenía pantalones.

Dean desvistió con cuidado a Sam y le puso los pantalones. Luego, fue a leer los libros de Bobby, intentando encontrar una solución.

Sam se aburría.

Normalmente, dada la situación, intentaría estar calmado. Su hermano ya tenía bastante buscando una solución como para tener que entretenerle.

Pero eso no significaba que su aburrimiento fuese menor.

Para intentar paliarlo, intentó de todo. Intentó recordar acontecimientos, pero o se enfadaba con Dean o se ponía cachondo, así que pasó de esa parte.

Intentó dar vueltas, pero la pequeña superficie en la que estaba le hacía girarse muy deprisa, y se estaba mareando.

Así que al final, recurrió a lo que más le podía entretener. Se tumbó en la cama y, recordando los polvos más memorables (en la piscina, con papá en la habitación; en medio de aquél trabajo, después de volver de la universidad; cuando se reconciliaron, hace apenas seis meses), se dispuso a pajearse lo más tranquilamente posible.

Aprovechó la cercanía de su pistola, que Dean había colocado cerca por si necesitaba algo, para restregarse contra ella, intentando prolongar el placer.

No había pasado mucho tiempo y estaba a punto de acabar, debido a su nuevo metabolismo, cuando Dean regresó.

—¿Qué haces? ¡Ah! Vale. — Su mirada, pícara, recorrió al pequeño Sam —. Te ofrecería ayuda pero veo que... Sí, ya está.

Sam maldijo entre dientes. La presencia de su hermano había acelerado todo, y ahora él tendría un motivo más de burla durante años.

No estaba siendo un buen día para Sam.

—Hemos encontrado algo. Es más sencillo de lo que creíamos. La bruja, simplemente, debió encogerse también. Por lo visto, la caja es un artefacto maldito por otra bruja despechada hace años. Cualquiera que esté lo suficientemente cerca queda afectado. La forma de revertirlo es tan tópica que da vergüenza. Simplemente, debes demostrar amor por otra persona delante de la caja.

Sam asintió.

—Pues vamos, hagámoslo cuanto antes.

—¿Así, sin más? ¿Sin besarme ni nada?

—¡No estoy para bromas! Cada minuto es, fácilmente, una semana menos de vida para mía!

Dean recogió a Sam y lo llevó ante la caja.

--Desnúdate.

—¿Ahora?— Sam notó que se empalmaba —. ¿Pero no será mejor que acabemos con la maldición antes?

Dean movió la cabeza.

—Claro, por eso. Cuando crezcas, te hará daño la ropa.

Se pusieron delante de la caja y Sam empezó a explicar cómo quería a su hermano, a Bobby, a Jessica...

—Esto no está funcionando. A lo mejor necesita de amor romántico. O... o de amor sexual.

Sam asintió y explicó cómo se había enamorado de Jessica. Dean se sorprendió. Conocía más o menos la historia, pero nunca había esperado que Sam, después de todo lo que había pasado, lo recordase tanto.

Siguió sin funcionar.

—¿Qué hago ahora?

Dean sacudió la cabeza. ¿Su hermano era tonto?

—Habla de mí.

Y Sam empezó a hablar. De cómo habían empezado las pajas en compañía. De cómo, al crecer, habían pasado a cosas más fuertes. Y como el amor de hermanos dejó de serlo.

Y entonces, cuando Sam contaba los malos momentos, al separarse para la universidad, al separarse por la sangre de demonio, empezó a crecer, lentamente.

Siguió hablando de la reconciliación. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos y la voz a punto de quebrarse, y no se dio cuenta de que crecía.

Hasta que Dean lo abrazó por detrás, con la cabeza incrustada en su cuello.

—¡Por fin! --rió Sam —. Estaba ya asustado.

Dean solo podía reír, aunque sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas reprimidas.

—¡Capullo! ¡Cómo vuelvas a tocar cosas de brujas te rompo el cuello!

Sam se dio la vuelta y lo besó, lentamente y con calma.

—Siento que tu movimiento para convencerme haya salido mal. Pero bueno, ha sido mi culpa así que no cuenta. Te doy otra oportunidad. —Sus ojos reían, prometiendo algo que Dean no había comprendido hasta entonces. Sam le iba a dar todas las oportunidades que necesitase para convencerle de que se quedase.

Y él iba a usar todos los trucos sucios que conocía.


End file.
